Electronic devices used in industrial machinery, such as connectors and sensors, are used in an environment in which they are exposed to liquid such as machine oil. Thus, in such electronic devices, it is necessary to prevent liquid such as machine oil from entering a main body having a function of an electronic device.
For example, an electronic device including a main body, a cable that transmits an electrical signal to the main body, and a jacket that covers the cable is disclosed in JP 2010-277748A. In the electronic device disclosed in JP 2010-277748A, a material obtained by adding a thermoplastic elastomer to a polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) resin is used as the jacket, thereby improving flexibility and oil resistance of the electronic device, and the capability of preventing liquid (e.g., machine oil) from entering the electronic device.
JP 2010-277748A is an example of background art.